Madison Rochelle
Dr. Madison Rochelle is the primary antagonist of Chestnut808's Lost Solace storyline. Life before Lost Solace (1974-1990s) Madison Rochelle was born in Scottsdale, Arizona in 1974 to an upper-middle class suburban family. From an early age, she was fascinated with science. She would conduct 'experiments' using whatever she could find in the family's kitchen, much to the dismay of her parents. Her father attempted to smother her scientific desires by forbidding her from entering the kitchen, but her mother sought to nourish her love for science and bought home experiment kits for her, as well as getting subscriptions to scientific magazines. This satisfied her father and she was allowed to play around with science as she pleased, so long as she didn't make a mess. Years later, in the 1990s, while Rochelle was studying Biology in college, her colleagues mistakenly discovered a pathogen that could regenerate deceased brain cells. Rochelle was eager to study them, but her colleagues were unsure and fearful of their potential. Nonetheless, they agreed to study them in secret. Rochelle became obsessed with the pathogen, proceeding to study it for the next two years, even after her colleagues dropped out of the study. While she evolved the pathogen into a state that could not only regenerate deceased cells, but reanimate them and take control of the attatched nervous system, her ex-colleagues began plotting to go behind her back and destroy all traces of it. Rochelle had originally intended to attempt to use the pathogen to aid the human race by creating healing accelerators and cures, but as she experimented on it and discovered it's darker possiblities, she was fascinated and began to fantasize about how she could dominate the world with the power she held. With time, Rochelle's experiments became more and more inhumane as she descended into madness; first, she began testing on rodents she stole from other labs, and after results from her tests came out inconclusive, she moved on to other test subjects: first cats, then dogs, then monkeys stolen from other labs. She managed to refine the pathogen further, to the point where the microbodies could duplicate themselves by modifying the mitochondria of the infected brain cells, then to the point of enabling the microbodies to move through into the blood, saliva, and excrement of her subjects. She was on the verge of a breakthrough, but she needed one final pair of ultimate test subjects: a cadaver and a living human body. On the night of March 3rd, Rochelle was in the basement of an empty warehouse, preparing to conduct her final experiment on the pathogen (known at the time as MRoc-P01) with a cadaver and a janitor whom she had kidnapped and knocked unconscious with chloroform. She cut open the cadaver's head and injected the pathogen into it's brain. Within minutes, the cadaver had reanimated and was beginning to move, when her old colleagues broke in the door and came running down the stairs. One man and a woman both held knifes, while the man in front had a gun in his hands, pointing it directly at Rochelle. She raised her arms, with the needle full of host liquid still in her hand. The man with the gun told her to set the needle on the floor. Rochelle, in a blind move of desparation, grabbed her bonesaw and attempted to attack the man. He fired the gun at her, clipping the side of her head, breaking her skull, and exposing brain. They took the needle and all other vials of the pathogen host liquid that they could find, and left Rochelle bleeding on the floor, assumming her to have already died. Rochelle weakly produced an eyedropper of the liquid that she had hidden in her coat and squirted it into the wound on her head before passing out. She awoke the next moring and ran her fingers across her head. The wound had healed over almost completely. Turning around, she realized the contents of the test chamber: two fully reanimated corpses, shuffling back and forth within the room. The pathogen had passed the ultimate test. She immediately began drawing her own pathogen-rich blood to use in later tests, storing it in I.V. bags she had brought with her to the test zone. She decided that she would continue working with the pathogen while isolated from the rest of the world, vowing to perfect it, and one day, release it into the world to bring on a new era, an era of which she would reign. Lost Solace (2011-2016) Years later, in 2011, Rochelle would emerge from hiding, with a forged I.D. and DNA modified by the pathogen, to build a foundation of trust in the world of science and medicine, as she needed more supplies to distribute the Reaper virus more effectively. She got a job as a medical researcher in Gordon Foundation Hospitals and rapidly rose through the ranks until she was Head Bio-medical Expert/Researcher. She began appearing on the news for cures and vaccines that she developed, while secretly sneaking in dormant, repressed strains of her virus, and by 2014, she was a world famous figure in science and medicine. Then, she began her attack. People who had been given cures or vaccinations began to get sick with unknown symptoms. At first, the virus seemed harmless and was easily 'cured' by the great Madison Rochelle - really, what she would do was create a 'vaccine' for the unknown disease and add a higher concentration of the dormant Reaper virus. This continued into late 2016, when Rochelle activated the Reaper virus around the globe with the power of her mind and the perfect strain of the virus that was inside her, and thus began her attack. However, she would be forced to maintain her public image until her virus had truly taken over. As such, she began a research facility operating out of a Detroit hospital a few weeks into the 'apocalypse'. A team of researchers, including Dr. Carlton Webber was recruited, and eventually a PMC stationed themselves in the hospital for communalism: they would protect the researchers as long as the researchers would provide them with vaccines. Rochelle continued pretending to work towards a cure for her virus, secretly attempting to hamper the other scientist's earnest attempts. Conscious: Meanwhile, the Reaper hivemind she had created and used to initiate her attack was telling her of a group of kids from New York were attempting to unite in England, and if they succeeded, they would pose a great threat to her takeover. She decided that she would attempt to utilize the hivemind (which, at this point, she did not fully understand) to eliminate them, but decided that she wanted to give them a bit of a chance: she wanted to toy with them for a while and see how far they could get. Operator Lost: (further information to be announced as the storyline progresses) Category:Chestnut808 Category:Chestnut808's Enemies Category:Characters Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Non-Playable Characters Category:Enemies Category:Non-Canon Enemies Category:Lost Solace Category:Vleetonk